Pizza Roll Love Todomatsu x Reader
by chrysanthemumsandpugs
Summary: A tragic event brings you and Todomatsu close, but your shared love of pizza rolls bring you even closer.
Author note:

Toadmatsu x reader fanfic!1! For my good friend espur u kno that one pokeman? That guy

Love that guy! XD LMAOS

Ok time to get going! No hate on my fanfic plz it took me a long tiem to make! LAWL

It was a sunny day in Manhattan, Japan. Tottomatsu was walking down the sidewalk. He was not looking at the road! What a dumbass. He looks at his pink phone and scrolls through twitter. He reads there are MAJOR CUTIES IN HIS AREA! This makes Tot blush. Toadmatsu realizes he has to cross the street, so he continues typing in a new status as he starts crossing the road, his big, glossy, dead eyes staring at his phone. Here is the tweet:

Todomatsu

pinksatan

"I heard there were cuties in my area! But where r they at? I'm too busy looking at my phone. My mom said that I shouldn't stare at my phone for so long or else I'll go bli-"

He realized he reached the character limit. Damn you twitter. There was just so much he had to say. The roaring of a semi-truck was heard in the distance. Birds flew away. Women and children screamed. Totty was half deaf. He looked up and suddenly! The truck came out of nowhere and hit the pink tot! Poor guy. He fell to the ground, and blacked out…

… The last thing he head before he blacked out was the ting of a new message. Here was the message:

From: Osomatsu

haha ur gay :^)

Later that day, Todomatsu woke up to the sound of a heart rate monitor. Everything was white. "Mmn… What happened?" He asked weakly. "You got hit by a car. It's a miracle you're live." You said. You're the nurse. Pretend you went to college for it for just a second ok. Make this fanfiction work. This is a joint effort. Tottlee looked up at you, his smile as precious as it was before he got hit by a fucking semi-truck. You kiss his forehead. That's breaking some fucking code of conduct. You should get fired from your job. Toadmatsu blushes. "Thank you… for taking care of me… how long was I out?"

"About 2 days. Part of the time you weren't technically passed out, just sleepy." You say as you jot down notes about his recovery. Toddot looked around. "Where is my phone?" he asked. "It got damaged in the crash." You reply sullenly. "Oh…" Tomodotchimatsu looked down and shed a tear. He will never be able to finish that tweet. He was going to get so many likes and retweets. What if his 69 follower count drops to 68?! That would be horrible. "Is it possible to get me a replacement phone while I'm staying here?" He asked hopefully. You put your hand on your hip and look at him like he's a fucking child. "...What do you think I am, a miracle worker?" Todomatsu stared at you with his big glossy dead fish eyes. You felt scared all of a sudden. What was hidden in those eyes? They were freaking you out. You fix Tootymatsu up before leaving.

You took care of him for the next 2 weeks, helping him recover. You guys got to know each other, exchanged phone numbers, took selfies, played card games on your breaks… Maybe this was fate. Maybe he got hit by a semi and lived for a reason. And that reason was to be your husbando.

2 months pass. It's nearly Autumn. Summer's end is bitter, yet refreshing. The sun doesn't beat down as hard, the trees are changing color, and your neighbor isn't outside every morning sunbathing until the late hours of the day. You can see him getting more burnt and burnt. No amount of aloe vera is going to help you, so matter how much you apply it if you're just going to keep sitting there. And his body is not pleasing to stare at every morning either. You wish he at least had an umbrella or something to keep him partially in the shade. What if he gets skin cancer? Will it be your fault for not telling him to get out of the sun for once? Then when he becomes your patient and you have to be all nursey nursey with him won't it be awkward? These are the questions that keep you up at night.

You decide to get out of the house today and take your dog on a walk. You own a beagle and he's an asshole. But you love him anyways. No matter how many times he shits all over your house. While on your walk you see…. Him! The pink loser that you hung out with every day! He never learns, he's still clacking on his phone and not looking at the street. He bumps into you, and you let him, because mmmmmmmmmmmm.

"O-oh, sorry!"

"Heheh, It's okay, Totty."

"Wait- hey! Aren't you…(y/n)?!"

"Haha, yeah. It's me! Still texting?"

"Um..haha, yeah.."

You've embarrassed the Toot. He's blushing and everything. How sickly cute. You want to punch him in the face but also kiss the same face.

"Are you busy today?" You ask. He finishes his text before looking up. "No, did you want to go out and do something?" He shoves his phone in his pocket and looks at you with those huge discomforting eyes. You try to stare at his smile instead. Is that…. Is that an actual cat emoji for a smile? What the fuck was this guy? Stop being cute immediately. "Yeah, I was wondering… if you wanted to grab some lunch? I actually just left my house and we can walk there and make sandwiches if you want." You offer. Isn't it weird to let someone that was previously your patient walk into your house? You must be really desperate. No wonder you're reading an x reader fanfic.

Tortellini agrees and walks with you back to your house. He comments on your neighbor but you don't answer. You don't want to think about it anymore. Once inside, you take the leash off of shitblaster 9000 and Topper pets his head. "I'll go into the kitchen and make some sandwiches." You start heading for the kitchen and Todomatsu follows. "Actually, could we have some pizzarolls? I'm having a weird craving for them right now." He asks, and tweets something along the lines of "Pizza rolls are the shit."

"Uh, yeah! Sure." You go ahead and make some pizza rolls. You're a little salty because you really didn't want to share them but hey, a date isn't a date without those good ol' totinos pizza rolls. While you wait for the oven to preheat, you sit with Totty and you talk for a long time. It was a lot of laughter and social media gossip. He told you about the university he went to, how he was an only child, and that he worked at a coffe shop called Sutabaa. Once the pizzarolls were done, Tootermatsu sprung up out of his chair and excitedly got them out for you. What a gentleman. He burned his pinky on the oven rack, what a pussy. You walk over and kiss it better. How sweet. Disgustingly sweet. You disgust me.

The pizza rolls were so fucking good. But you burned the roof of your mouth! Because you were too excited to eat them! It's okay, I do that all the time.

"H-hot! Hhot hot!" You exclaim, waving at your mouth and quickly getting a drink of water. Todomatsu giggled. "You're too eager! You have to let it cool." He suspiciously slid his hands into his back pockets. That's such an odd place to put your hands. It's like your grabbing your ass or something. He slid his hands out into the open air and clasped yours. "You're so silly. I really like you, (y/n)." Blush rises to your cheeks. "I-I like you too, Todomatsu." You guys sit in awkward likey lovey limbo for about 5 minutes before he speaks again. "C-can I ask you something, (y/n) chan?" He flutters his eyelashes. "W-What is it, cutematsu?" You smile. "W-would it be okay, if I kissed you right now? Even though our breath smells like pizza rolls…." You flashed an even bigger smile. A big toothy grin. "I would love nothing more than to taste pizza roll on pizza roll action. I am a slut for pizza rolls and pink demons such as yourself."

Totty's lips smushed into yours just then, awkward and unsettling, but easy to reciprocate. He hasn't done this before. What a shitty NEET virgin. You kiss back, and you can feel his breath is spicy™. Things are escalating fast, and he already has his hands massaging your crotch as you lean up against him. You don't even care about the pizza roll taste anymore. It just tastes like stress's sweet release. You smash your lips against him, fiercely, not giving him a chance to gasp for air before hand. He leans into you more and it makes the pose a little more awkward. Jesus christ this is only the first date. You really are desperate for that matsu dick. Todomatsu holds you close, wrapping his fingers around your sides. He slid his tongue into your mouth, and you clashed together like….like a semi-truck into a fraile little pink matsu boy. Oh wait. Haha. Toadmatsu flipped you around, with your back against the counter, he leaned against you, so you could feel his length against you. You moaned a little against the kiss, breaking for air. Tootermatsuu gave you a little innocent smile, his eyes half lidded and blush shrouding his cheeks. He giggled slightly sliding his hand up your shirt, the skin on skin contact making you crave for more. You pressed up more against his length, making a small moan escape his lips. He looked embarrassed. You smiled this time. AND THEN

MAN THAT PINK SATAN GAVE U THE HELL DICK

AND U WERE LIKE WOW!1! Fuck writing sex scenes what kind of fanfic do you think this is

U get the dick in the puss puss

And he moan like this: WHAOA!1 AAAUUH! WHAA!1

And u moan like: MmNmfg! AAUH! WAAAMAMGGMMGMG

And ur puss like EXPLODES AND UR LIKE SHIT SON I AM SO11! IN LOVE WITH THIS PINK PIECE OF ANIME SHIT

And then….

You slide his sweatshirt over your bare chest. It covers most of your torso and you flutter your eyelashes at him. He sleepily looks at you and smiles. You look cute as hell. He lazily pulls back on his underwear and you both hold eachother closely, still in the kitchen. I cant believe you fucked the pink diddy kong muppet in the kitchen. He kisses you gingerly. "I love you, (y/n)."

"I love you too, tapioca."

The next day….

You go on a walk again. You end up bumping into Todomatsu again. It was like yesterday happened all over…. Again. Except. Todomatsu recognizes you and smiles. "Hey, (y/n). Fancy seeing you here." His face was already as pink as his sweatshirt. "H-hey Todo!" You were nervous. You really hoped yesterday wasn't just a fling. "I wanted to give you something…" He reached into his back pocket and pulled out three pizza rolls, and tenderly set them in your hand. His usual big, glossy dead fish eye pupils were smaller than usual. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion and looked at the pizza rolls in your hand and back up at him. "T-Totty?" You ask. "K-keep them.." he said, really breathy. "K-keep them safe…"

He then jogged away in the opposite direction.

What a weird guy.

End.


End file.
